Player's Trophy
by Vaerin7
Summary: No matter what Ichigo does, he just can't seem to find a decent guy.  They're all players looking for a trophy and Ichigo is their holy grail. When his most recent boyfriend is caught cheating, Ichigo turns to the worst player of them all for comfort.


Player's Trophy

Kurosaki Ichigo is an intelligent and powerful person, not quite human and not quite shinigami, a hybrid that can overcome absolutely anything… but he's still just a teenager. That little fact is one that seems to be forgotten quite a bit amongst those of Seireitei. Unfortunately for him, that also means he has teenaged problems. His current problem has just made itself known to him, as he's eagerly hurried over to his boyfriend's house. He's out of school, has been for a year, and works at Tatsuki's family dojo. She knows of his other job and thinks nothing of him disappearing for a bit, so it works well for him. He had dabbled in a few relationships, all of which ended with Ichigo leaving after a particularly nasty assault when he refused to have sex… or his boyfriends or girlfriends leaving with the assumption he's cheating on them. Right now, however, he's managed to keep his boyfriend for almost a whole month without problems. His visit to Trae's house is on a whim, something he rarely does but decides to do today because he's been excused from shinigami duties for the day.

"Trae?" Ichigo calls happily as he opens the door.

Trae had given him a key to his apartment last week, as he had come over when his beau was showering… and got stuck in a rain storm. As he eases the door closed behind him, Ichigo curiously looks around. Trae should be home about this time, he usually takes care of household chores during the afternoon. Ichigo decides he's probably cleaning the bathroom or his room, walking further into the apartment. He is fully intent on going all the way with Trae tonight, he feels he can trust him enough for that now. If not all the way, then at least a rather invigorating make out session… hopefully ending with them coming. A grin spreads across his lips at the thought, falling away quickly when he catches the sound of moan… that isn't Trae's. His eyes narrow immediately, a soft growl leaving his own lips as he marches to the room. It's not like he's one to break down and bawl because of something like this, as he's more prone to violence. He opens the bedroom door just in time to see Trae slamming into the smaller body beneath him, the two groaning in ecstasy as they reach completion together. Ichigo stands with a dangerous look upon his face, foot tapping impatiently as the two come down from their high.

"Oh god," Trae gasps. "There's no way all this pretending is worth getting in that sexy bitch's pants, I can't stand waiting like this anymore."

"Why string him along just to dump him after?"

"I told you, Ichigo is like the holy grail to players," Trae mutters. "He's unattainable, a virgin at nineteen, and no one has been able to coax him into bed. When I do, I'll win the thousand bucks my player friends put up. Five have already attempted and failed at screwing that fine bitch, but I'm so close I can practically taste him."

"Is that so?" Ichigo glares from the doorway.

"Ichigo! You… you're usually busy around this time," Trae says nervously.

"I just stopped by to return your key," Ichigo smiles dangerously. "We're through, Trae. Have fun with your other boyfriend… you won't be having it with me."

"Wait, Ichigo, let me explain."

"You just did, I was here to hear that entire explanation. Really nice, Trae. And to think, I was actually fooled by you."

Trae makes a desperate grab for Ichigo's arm, the orange headed teen immediately swinging. His fist connects with Trae's jaw, the other stepping back in shock as Ichigo walks away. He slams the door in Trae's face, heading to the only place he knows to go when he needs time to work off his anger.

He slams the door to the shoten open, not even bothering to speak to Urahara Kisuke as he heads to the trap door that leads to the underground training area. The blonde is shocked, as Ichigo never assumes anything with him and always asks if he wishes to use the training grounds or anything else he may need. He silently gets up, locks the front door before flipping the closed sign, and follows Ichigo downstairs. The teen's body has already been shed and left lying carelessly by the bottom of the ladder. Urahara sighs, lifting the empty body easily before tucking it away in a safe spot. Ichigo is already throwing himself around in a fit, growling and yelling as he swings his sword at an imaginary opponent. Urahara sighs once more, drawing his own Zanpakto and steeling his resolve before diving in. Ichigo turns, swinging his blade in a downward arch… only to meet Urahara's.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm afraid I can't let you train in such a rage," the blonde remarks with a smile. "It would be particularly irresponsible of me, when this path will most likely land you in an unhealthy state."

"I just need… I need…"

"I know what you need, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara smiles. "You need a cup of relaxing tea and a shoulder to help burden your troubles."

"… You don't want to hear my problems," Ichigo mutters. "I'll just train until I pass out, that's easier."

"Kurosaki-kun, when are you going to realize that there are easier ways to unload frustration?" the older shinigami chuckles. "One of them is to just talk about it."

"… Right," Ichigo scoffs. "You're funny. Now just move so I can keep training."

"Absolutely not," Urahara states. "And if you insist on training, I'm afraid I'll just have to disarm you."

"If you can do that, I'll sit and talk with you," Ichigo scoffs.

Urahara sighs, thrusting his blade forward toward Ichigo's hands. After he loosens his grip, he twirls Benehime around the larger blade, and then swiftly flings Zangatsu out of Ichigo's grasp. He gazes upon the stunned shinigami with a pointed look, that look mixed with boredom and a hint of teasing.

"I wasn't ready, that's not fair," Ichigo snaps.

"I still won," Urahara smirks. "Now… let's put on the tea. If you would like, we'll talk down here."

"… Fine, cheating bastard," Ichigo growls.

It takes no time at all for Ichigo to get back in his body, Urahara to make a pot of tea, and the two to move the low table and cushions down to the training grounds. Afterward, Urahara waits patiently as Ichigo sulks across from him.

"This sucks," Ichigo mutters. "Am I good for nothing but sex? Is that all people think about when they look at me?"

"… Uh… I don't think I'm following," Urahara states in surprise. "Would you mind starting from the beginning?"

"You know how wonderful my love life has been, right?" Ichigo sighs sarcastically.

"Of course, after every breakup you end up right here training until I eventually manage to get you to talk about it," the blonde grins. "Of course, this time you seemed especially violent and I thought it best to hurry the process."

"Apparently all those other relationships were connected to the last one… they were all trying to win a bet," Ichigo huffs bitterly. "They were players, Urahara-san… they just wanted to sleep with me and then they would just dump me after getting what they wanted."

"Ouch," Urahara murmurs. "I like to consider myself among the players, but at least I hold a bit of class about myself. I only sleep with people I like, I keep those I could live with of course."

"What do you see when you look at me?" Ichigo asks almost vulnerably. "Tell me the truth."

"… You won't attack me?" Urahara wonders hesitantly.

"No, I promise."

"When I look at you, I see many things," he answers. "When I first saw you, back when Byakuya almost killed you, I saw potential and determination. When I watched you grow, I saw endless possibilities and a heart that always managed to shine even though it was guarded. Now, I see a sexy male radiating power and love."

"… You're not just saying that?" Ichigo asks with a pout.

"No, Kurosaki-kin, I mean what I say," the blonde smiles softly. "I can see where a player would find you a most appealing conquest, but I can also see where anyone would be stupid to not keep you once they've won your heart."

"… Urahara-san… that's… the sweetest thing I've ever been told," Ichigo says quietly. "I wish I could find a boyfriend as wonderful as you."

"Might I ask you what you think a boyfriend is supposed to do, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well… be there for me," he muses. "Protect me when I need it, be there to talk to, help me if possible, and… well… I don't want to say the last part."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing," he scowls through a blush.

"Kurosaki-kun, I'm the one that has to mend you when you get carried away in battle, I've seen just about every plain of your body thanks to your various injury placements. There is nothing you should be embarrassed to tell me."

"… You seriously ogle me when I'm knocked out?" Ichigo glares.

"I didn't say ogle."

"You're a pervert, of course you ogle!"

"… Fine, I ogled," Urahara pouts. "But can you blame me? You don't exactly make it easy on me, you know! Now, what's so embarrassing you can't tell little old me?"

"… I like to cuddle," Ichigo glares with a blush.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Urahara blushes. "I enjoy a bit of cuddling myself. So, what happened to your unbelievably perfect boyfriend of yesterday?"

"… I walked in on him sleeping with another guy," Ichigo growls. "I swear, Urahara-san, you're probably the best boyfriend I've ever had! You do all that stuff for me and more… except cuddling… the only thing we haven't done is finalize it!"

"Hmm… good point," Urahara muses. "So… would you like to go out tonight?"

"Wait… what?"

"I'm thinking dinner and a movie," the blonde continues. "What about you?"

"… Urahara-san, you are truly a wonder sometimes," Ichigo chuckles.

The blonde grins at him as Ichigo gets up, moving around the table and straddling the older shinigami's lap. The teen wraps his arms around Urahara's neck, setting his forehead against his and sighing when the blonde holds him close. The younger's eyes close, his lips gently touching Urahara's, and the older shinigami eagerly presses their lips together with a smile.

"Don't worry, Ichigo," Urahara whispers against his lips. "I'll treat you right."

"You damn well better," Ichigo smirks. "Unlike my human boyfriends, I know I can kick your ass terribly without you having threat of death."

"… Duly noted," the blonde murmurs nervously.

That night, they go out to dinner and a movie. Ichigo is constantly on his guard, Urahara notices this easily and wonders just how badly his other beaus treated him. During dinner, those amber eyes never leave him. During the movie Ichigo's body is constantly tense, almost as though he's expecting the older man to jump him at any given moment. Now, Urahara Kisuke has had his fair share of lovers in his long life and he likes to think he's a rather good lover to them, however he's seen how players tend to treat beautiful conquests in this day and age… and Ichigo's been tainted by them. It's on the walk to Ichigo's home that Urahara decides to say something, having never liked a lack of trust from his lovers.

"Ichigo, you acted rather strangely tonight," he murmurs. "Is everything okay? Are you rethinking all this?"

"No!" the orange haired teen says. "I'm really not, Kisuke. It's just… I guess I've never been on a decent date before. I'm sorry if I seemed… tense."

"It's perfectly understandable," he waves off. "However, I'd rather like it if you'd remember who you're with next time. I would never cross that line Ichigo, not without permission. Besides, I've already been warned what happens should I hurt you and I'm in no hurry to visit the fourth division… I owe Unohana money from out last bet."

Ichigo laughs, relaxing beside his new boyfriend enough to let the blonde wrap an arm around his waist. After the war with Aizen, the Seireitei not only became friendly with the Visoreds… but Urahara was allowed back within their walls. He visits every now and then, but still finds the living world far more fascinating. Some of the Visoreds took the empty Taicho positions, Ichigo was offered the third division Taicho position which will be open for him when he's ready, and even a few Arrancar have managed to pave a rather rocky relationship with the shinigami. It always amazes Urahara just how effective Ichigo's presence and passion can be, just how easily he makes connections and changes ideals.

Urahara is sitting calmly at his low table back in his shop, drinking a cup of tea and reading a magazine, when the door opens quickly and shuts quite noisily. He looks up, raising an elegant brow at the sight of Ichigo's back pressed against the door as he watches out the window cautiously.

"Ah… Ichigo," he says in getting. "You're arrivals get more and more interesting. What ails you today, my love?"

"My ex," Ichigo spits bitterly. "He's been tailing me all day, telling me he understands my actions and he's willing to take me back."

"… Excuse me?" Urahara glares.

"I know, right? He actually told me no one else will want me, so I might as well take his offer happily," Ichigo growls. "I punched him in the face again! That jerk can't handle me anyway!"

"Too true," Urahara smirks. "I can barely handle you."

"Damn right," the orange haired teen mumbles.

"Why don't you bring your cute little ass over here and sit down," the blonde remarks going back to his magazine. "I doubt the moron will come here."

"… Okay."

Ichigo strolls over, bypassing his normal seat and cuddling up to the blonde's side. Urahara grins happily, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him onto his lap. Ichigo settles himself, leaning against the strong chest as he's tucked within one of Urahara's arms. He closes his eyes, content and happy with this safe feeling he barely feels… and the door opens. Ichigo's eyes shoot open, glancing sidelong at his ex's seething form.

"What the hell is this?" Trae growls. "I can't believe you'd…"

"Before you finish that sentence and find my fist in your face yet again," Ichigo warns dangerously. "Think about what I walked in on the other day. I doubt this is anything remotely as bad as that."

"… Who the hell is this guy?"

"I am Urahara Kisuke," the blonde grins. "This is my shop… and you are not welcome. Please leave before I'm forced to escort you out."

"That's my bitch you're messing with!" Trae shouts.

Urahara calmly sets Ichigo aside, standing without a word and stepping closer to Trae. His smile is small and his entire being is relaxed, but Ichigo can sense the danger coiling within his body like a snake waiting to strike.

"The number one rule of players," Urahara says quietly. "Is to never touch another players property. Ichigo is mine and whereas he might've been yours before, he will always be mine. Touch him again… and you just might have an accident."

A shiver spikes through Ichigo's body at that, the tone laced with malice and threat. It's so unlike Urahara, that Ichigo has to wonder if he momentarily swapped minds with Byakuya or something. If anything, Ichigo can honestly say Trae is no fool. The man gives the blonde a wary look, and then turns to leave with a low grumble.

"Have a wonderful day," Urahara calls after him happily.

He wanders back over to Ichigo, sitting down and reaching to pull the orange haired teen back onto his lap. He's surprised, however, when Ichigo straddles his legs and moves as close to his body as possible. He wraps his arms around the older shinigami's neck and locks lips with him passionately.

"Hmm… what's that for?" Urahara wonders after the kiss.

"I just love it when you get all dangerous like that," Ichigo whispers huskily. "It really turns me on."

"Does it really?" the blonde smirks.

"You should close the shop early… like now," Ichigo purrs.

"Oh? Why?"

"Because your boyfriend needs a little attention," the orange haired teen grins mischievously. "And if you wait, I just might change my mind."

"… I'll be right back," the blonde says hurriedly.

Ichigo yelps as he topples off the blonde's lap, his older beau calling back a hasty apology even as he rushes to the door. Ichigo barely has time to right himself before his arm is grabbed and he's yanked onto his feet, his blonde soon-to-be lover dragging him up the stairs to his room. The minute he shuts the door, Ichigo has him pinned to said door with his lips searching for a passionate kiss. Hands are gripping, bodies pushing against one another, both attempting to mold themselves into one body. Heat fills the room, clothes shed eagerly as skin presses against skin. Ichigo moans when Urahara runs his fingers down his muscled chest, the taller of the two carefully moving Ichigo toward the bed before pushing him onto it. Urahara crawls over Ichigo's body, catching his lips again heatedly. He casually rubs his length against his younger lover's, enjoying the moan torn from full lips.

"Please," Ichigo gasps. "Take me."

"Oh, I will," Urahara smiles teasingly. "Trust me on that."

"Now, damn it!" Ichigo snarls out.

"Patience is a vir… Whoa!"

Ichigo had hurriedly flipped their positions before he could finish, nipping at the older shinigami's neck as he moves down his body. Urahara isn't someone that likes giving up control, but Ichigo has never done this before and he thinks it best to allow him to experiment… just not as far as being seme. Ichigo flicks his tongue along the tip of his head, wrenching a moan from the blonde. He hesitantly licks along the stiff member, wrapping his lips around it and sucking softly. Large hands tangle fingers in his orange hair, Urahara gasping and moaning as he helps guide Ichigo's mouth on his length. After a little while, Ichigo pulls away and looks up at Urahara's flushed face and lust filled gray-green eyes. He crawls back up the fit and chiseled body, lying along his chest with sultry amber eyes.

"God, how could anyone treat you badly?" Urahara sighs.

Ichigo grins, gasping when he's flipped to lie beneath Urahara. The blonde coats three fingers and begins to stretch him gently, lips locked with his younger lover and one hand teasing his length. Ichigo moans and wriggles, caught between pleasure and pain. Finally, Urahara coats his own member and gently slides into the tight heat of Ichigo's entrance. Ichigo gasps and cries out, brows knitted together in discomfort although his lover attempts to make it easy on him. The blonde stills himself once he's completely sheathed, watching Ichigo relax little by little before he's given the okay. His thrusts start slow, even, and controlled. He savors every moment, every movement, and every moan. Then he speeds up after Ichigo's impatience leads to a dangerous glare, the growl far too furious to ignore. Ichigo's cries and moans are twisted to screams and mewls, his demands lost in an incoherent fog. Suddenly, he screams out Urahara's name as white engulfs his vision and his release is torn from him. His hot fluids painting his chest as his inner walls clench painfully around Urahara, the blonde thrusting a few more times before emptying himself within Ichigo. He gently pulls out of his lover, lying beside him as they catch their breath.

"Kisuke, I love you," Ichigo sighs.

"… Ichigo," Urahara gasps before collecting his thoughts with a satisfied grin. "I love you, too… more than you'll ever know."

Ichigo grins, cuddling up to Urahara's side with a content sigh. They lay there for a long while, Ichigo closing his eyes to rest and Urahara watching him in awe.

"You're so beautiful," Urahara sighs. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Yeah, you are," Ichigo remarks easily.

"… Well… that sounded far more conceited than I could manage," the blonde frowns.

"You didn't let me finish," Ichigo chuckles. "You're lucky to have me… but I'm far luckier to have someone that loves me as much as you."

"… Too true," the blonde agrees quite seriously. "I am pretty amazing, aren't I?"

"And you thought I sounded conceited," Ichigo laughs.

Urahara chuckles, holding Ichigo close to him. Soon the orange haired teen falls asleep and Urahara is left to think alone, his mind wrapping around the many thoughts in his mind as it usually does. He sighs in content, watching Ichigo slumber so peacefully within his strong arms. If he could be proud of anything, it's being able to hold on to someone like Ichigo. After all, Ichigo is the player's trophy.


End file.
